


Don't Let Me In; I Don't Know What I'd Do

by KuraKaw



Series: Capsaicin [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beards, Closeted Character, Fade to Black, Fake Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Tony Stark, Pre-Iron Man 1, Pre-Relationship, Trans Female Character, Trans Pepper Potts, established Tony Stark/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKaw/pseuds/KuraKaw
Summary: Tony and Rhodey have been together since MIT, through thick and thin. Through nasty hangovers, sexuality and gender crises, and disgusting geometric proofs. They'll make it through this, even if Rhodey has to draw a diagram and use overcomplicated analogies to explain Tony's own feelings to them. Right?In which Tony is nonbinary, Pepper is trans, and Rhodey is Tired™.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Capsaicin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159127
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue: Rhodey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post the first few chapters today. I have most chapters of the fic at least partially written... wish I wrote in chronological order.
> 
> This is going to start pre-IM1 and go up to the cave. Ducky is the best as always. Title is from Orville Peck again.

Tony was a whirlwind. He always had been. From the first moment he winked at Rhodey after pissing off their linear algebra professor to the frat party Rhodey had found him underage and drunk off his ass to the time he decided to try to tutor Rhodey and ended up sketching the blueprint for DUM-E on the back of his homework. Rhodey had learned how to handle it. He didn't know when or how it happened, but Tony was his best friend. His other feelings were his own problem, and he wasn't going to dump them on Tony, but he would do anything for him.

Which is why when Tony turned those damn puppy dog eyes on him and asked him to come to this frat party, Rhodey had been helpless to say no. Rhodey had EM physics homework to finish, so the plan was to meet up at the frat house. But now, he was standing around awkwardly with a red cup of terrible beer and no Tony in sight.

As much as everyone liked to paint Tony as a careless asshole, he rarely completely forgot about plans; sometimes he would get sucked into his work and be late, but not completely bail. Usually, he was at these parties before Rhodey and would meet him at the door, giddy and tipsy and all over the place. He was about to just give up and go check the lab when he heard Tony. He couldn't make out words, but he would know that voice anywhere. Rhodey followed the sound of his voice towards the back of the house.

He found a lightly swaying Tony in Ty Stone's lap, pushing against the older student's chest – how had Rhodey forgotten that Tony's asshole ex was in this frat? This had been a terrible idea.

"Ty, lemme go," Tony said, his words too slurred to have much of an impact.

Stone slid his hands farther up under Tony's shirt, smirking. Rhodey saw red. Stone had been such an asshole to Tony when they had been dating, but not that Tony was drunk and saying no, he wanted him? He was going to force himself on Tony? Not likely.

"Let him go, Stone." He looked over at Rhodey, not taking his hands out of Tony's shirt. Tony turned and saw Rhodey, redoubling his efforts to get away from Stone's creeping hands. Tony cringed as Stone tightened his grip on him; Stone had always liked to drag him around.

Rhodey crossed the room and jabbed his (as Tony had told him many times) bony fingers into the pressure point above Stone's elbows, scrambling to catch Tony when he managed to push off of Stone. When he stood, Rhodey pushed him back onto the couch.

"Don't test me, man," he said, staring him down. Stone sneered but said nothing and stayed in place as Rhodey helped a far wobblier than usual Tony out of the frat house.

The cold air perked Tony up a little bit, but he was still leaning pretty heavily on Rhodey, wobbling occasionally.

"How much did you drink, Tones?"

Tony shrugged, "Little bit of this, little bit of that, whole lotta jungle juice."

"What the fuck, Tony?" Rhodey can't help but ask. Everyone knows not to drink the jungle juice, because no one knows what's in it.

Tony sighed dramatically, leaning heavily into him, resting his head on Rhodey's shoulder. "Don't judge me, honeybear. I'm heartbroken."

Rhodey resisted going back to the frat house and said, "Ty Stone is not worth your time."

"Ty," Tony sneered, then snorted. So not Stone. Had Tony been seeing someone else and not bothered to even tell Rhodey? He knew Tony would never be his, but he had thought they were at least close enough that he would know if Tony was seeing someone new.

"If not Ty, then who?"

Tony pushed away from Rhodey and stumbled a bit. Rhodey went to grab him, but Tony swatted his hands away. How had he read this situation so wrong? Was Tony mad at him? He had no clue what he had done.

Tony sighed again. He was a rather melodramatic drunk. "C'mon platypus. You don't have to pretend." Rhodey had no clue what he was talking about. Tony squinted at him a bit then continued, "Look just forget I mentioned it. I know you don't feel the same way. Sorry to make things awkward."

Rhodey's brain felt like one of the buggy computers at the uni library, eternally frozen, processing nothing. It took all his brain power to stutter out, "Wh– me?"

"Yes you," Tony says, progressively looking more and more green in the dim streetlight. "Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry. I don't know why I thou–"

His apologetic word vomit is cut off by actual vomit that Rhodey just barely manages to dodge. Tony must have drank a lot more than Rhodey had thought, because he always held his liquor, as much as that made Rhodey want to punch Howard in his stupid face.

Rhodey stabilized Tony before he wobbled over. "Let's go back to my dorm; it's closer. We can talk in the morning." Tony nodded demurely and let Rhodey lead him back to his dorm, get him cleaned up and out of his beer and weed stenched clothes, and tucked into his bed. Rhodey took off his jeans and changed into a soft t-shirt before slipping into his roommate's bed; as long as he changed the sheets, David wouldn't mind.

Between keeping an eye on Tony – he still didn't get a good answer about how much the boy had drunk – and running over Tony's words in his head, Rhodey lays awake in the stiff dorm bed for hours, springs poking into his back. He manages to doze off just before dawn, when the sky starts to turn grey. It felt like seconds later when he heard Tony groan and was fully awake almost instantly. He watched as Tony woke up slowly.

Tony peeled open his eyes slowly, but with how Rhodey had his bed positioned, the sunlight was immediately in his eyes and he shut them quickly. Amidst much grumbling, he rolled over and put the pillow on his head to block the light.

"What happened last night? Did DUM-E take his fire hydrant to my head?" He asked, voice hoarse and scratchy and impossibly endearing.

"How much do you remember?" Rhodey asked, unsure if he should even address the previous night's confession at all.

"I went to the frat party – terrible idea– totally your fault. Shoulda stopped me." Tony spoke in starts and stops; Rhodey genuinely wasn't sure if it was the hangover or just the lack of caffeine. "Ty–  _ oh god I– _ " Tony started to hyperventilate, clearly remembering at least part of the night.

Rhodey forced himself out of bed and crossed the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He pulled the pillow off of Tony's face and ran a few fingers through Tony's hair. Tony rolled over and buried his face in his hip. Rhodey continued stroking his hair.

"You know, I feel the same," Rhodey said softly.

"You feel like you ruined everything by going to a party at your ex's frat, getting super drunk, and telling your best friend about your stupid crush on him? Is that where you were all night?"

Rhodey poked a sharp finger into Tony's side and dug up a little bit of courage. "No, you know that's not what I meant, and you didn't ruin anything 'cause I have an equally stupid crush on you."

"You do?" Tony asked, peeking out from Rhodey's hip. Rhodey nodded. " _ Why? _ " The amount of disbelief he packed in that one word was astounding. If Rhodey didn't know how insecure Tony was, he might have assumed Tony was being sarcastic.

"Lots of reasons. You're clever and sweet, even if you try really hard to act like you aren't. I liked you from the first moment you got up in that professor's face for me." Rhodey looked away from his big, far too earnest and adoring eyes. "It was a surprise when I realized you're interested in guys, but I still thought you were way out of my league."

Tony pushed up, and suddenly there were lips on his. Rhodey's eyes drifted shut and he slid his hands up around Tony's waist. He was in heaven. Okay, maybe heaven would have a little less cheap, stale beer taste and not smell of morning breath, but it was damn close. Tony pulled back, and Rhodey sighed a little before opening his eyes again. Tony looked a little bit green.

"No offense," Tony said before leaning over the edge of the bed and grabbing the trashcan from under the desk and throwing up in it.

After he had gotten Tony cleaned up and hydrated, Rhodey asked, "So do you want to go on a date with me?"

Tony beamed at him, but before he could respond, Rhodey's roommate said, "Wait, you guys weren't dating?"

Rhodey almost jumped out of his skin. He hadn't heard David come in. He sighed, "Of course you weren't. I don't need this. I'm gonna go get breakfast." Walking back out, he called over his shoulder, "Wash my sheets, Jim. I know you used them."


	2. Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper runs into Tony. Literally. Pepper DID murder Tony's kitten; why do you think they're called CATpuccinos?

Pepper had checked the numbers over and over and they just wouldn't add up. Her idiot supervisor had ignored her flat out; suffice to say, she was pissed. She was frankly far over qualified for this job, but after getting top surgery and changing her name, she had wanted a fresh start. Stark Industries had been hiring, so here she was.

All in all, HR had been amazing, noting the discrepancies in her paperwork, talking to her once about it and just figuring it out. That didn't make it any easier to deal with her jackass supervisor who apparently couldn't even count. She had never had these problems as Pepper cut that train of thought off then ducked around a corner into a less trafficked hallway and leaned against the wall. She gave herself a few minutes to calm down and grumbled to herself about misogynistic assholes.

Having collected herself, she turned and walked back into the hallway – and straight into Tony Stark himself. He was smaller than she expected, and she sent him stumbled back, cursing as he spilled his coffee on himself. After he caught his balance, he looked at the floor absolutely distraught.

"My coffee." It sounded like a death knell. "My coffee," he repeated slightly hysterically. He looked up at Pepper like she had murdered a kitten right in front of him. "I spilled my coffee."

He looked so honestly upset, for a moment, she forgot why she was there. Ignoring his kicked puppy look, she held out the manilla folder to him and blurted out, "My name is Pepper Potts. I work in accounting, and Mr. Guterman is an idiot."

That was not what she had planned to say at all. Not even a little. She had a whole speech! She had practiced! Stark shifted his focus to the folder she was holding out to him and looked at it for a second before looking back up to her.

"I don't like to be handed things."

She looked at him, and he just stared dazedly back at her. Now that she was looking at him more closely, he looked absolutely exhausted. She looked around the hall and set the folder on a nearby chair.

Instead of picking up the folder and sitting on the chair, Stark sat down on the floor, cross legged and used the seat as a table and started flipping through the pages faster than Pepper could keep track. Was he even actually reading? Pepper squatted next to him on the floor, and she could hear him mumbling, but couldn't make out the words.

He was about halfway through when Pepper heard someone shouting, "Tony?" Softer, they said, "C'mon where did you get off to?"

A harried looking black man in a frankly hideous polo jogged around the corner and immediately honed in on Stark. He repeated his name, but Stark didn't seem to even realize he was there until he grabbed the man's shoulder. 

Stark startled a bit, but when he looked up and saw the man, he smiled for the first time since Pepper had run into him.

"Rhodeybear," Stark said, reaching up to pat the man on the thigh.

'Rhodeybear' immediately started fussing. "Did you even get any sleep? And why are you covered in coffee?" 

He waved him off. "No time for that. I bumped into Pepperpot here." He gestured in her general direction, and the man seemed to notice her for the first time.

She stood, smoothing the wrinkles out of her skirt before holding out a hand. "Pepper Potts. I work in accounting." He shook her hand. 

"James Rhodes. I'm the unofficial Tony-wrangler."

Stark huffed, not pausing from flipping through the folder; he was almost done. "When you bother to come see me."

Rhodes sighed, the kind of sound that made Pepper think they had already had this conversation.

"C'mon, Tones. You know how mama gets when I don't stay for a few days." Stark stuck his tongue out at him quickly before going back to the papers. "Okay. Yeah. Real mature." Stark finished with the papers within a minute and turned to Pepper, not getting up off the floor.

"And you already talked to Guterman?" Pepper nodded. "Alright. You don't have to go back to working for that asshole."

_ Oh god was she fired?  _ Her mouth was light years ahead of her brain. "I- wait- Mr. Stark–"

"Tony. Especially if you're going to be working for me."

"Tony- wait what?" She looked at him confusedly. "I thought I was fired." He blinked drowsily back at her.

"What?" Sta- Tony blinked at her before standing. "God I needed that coffee," he muttered to himself before turning to her. "Let me guess, Guterman ignored you because you aren't part of the good ole boys club."

Pepper nodded. She honestly hadn't expected Tony Stark, epitome of a trust fund baby, to know what that was like, but then he had been nothing like she had expected from the moment she met him.

"Yeah, he tends to do that. I've wanted to get rid of him for years, but Obi insists we keep him on so," he shrugged, "but this was a major error that would have cost SI hundreds of thousands. Would have cost  _ me _ hundreds of thousands. You clearly know what you're doing even if that jackass doesn't want to listen, and I need an assistant that can keep up with me.

"I might regret this once I'm actually fully awake, but that's a problem for later me. So, Ms. Potts, how do you feel about coming to work for me as my PA?" Tony flashed her a charming smile that didn't quite reach his drooping eyes. She stared at him, not quite processing what he was saying. His brows started to furrow, but when he opened his mouth, he let out a jaw cracking yawn. "You don't have to. You can also go back to working for that asshole Guterman. Sleep on it or something. I'll email you."

Without waiting for an answer – fortunately for Pepper, since she doubted she would be able to form a coherent sentence – he turned to Rhodes. "I'm tired, sour patch. Carry me." Tony held out his arms like a sleepy toddler.

Rhodes rolled his eyes and poked him in the side with one long, bony finger, causing him to squeal. "You wish, Tones. I don't consider carrying around your dumb, sleep-deprived ass a good way to spend my leave." He nodded to Pepper and said, "Nice to meet you," in a tone completely at odds with the way he had been speaking to Tony. Then, he grabbed Tony's wrist and dragged the yawning CEO off, lecturing him about sleep cycles.

Pepper collected her papers and the coffee stained folder numbly. Of course, she was going to take the job, she already knew: PA of the CEO was a big promotion from accounting paper pusher. She was also more than qualified for the job. That didn't mean she wasn't shocked though. This day had gone nothing like expected; she had a feeling that's how a lot of her days would be going from now on.


	3. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets some exciting news and has their first day with Pepper as their PA.

Tony woke up on the futon in their home lab groggy as hell, mouth sticky, and head throbbing. They groaned and tried to grab the pillow under their head to cover their eyes, but their fingers met denim.

The Rhodey-pillow snorted. "Have a nice nap, genius?" Tony grumbled. "I told you that you needed water. What did you do? Drink more coffee of course." Even as he griped, Rhodey guided a straw to Tony's mouth. They took a few sips of lukewarm water – it had probably been sitting there since the start of their nap.

Tony sighed and squinted up at Rhodey. "I feel like I did something I'm gonna regret. I thought I left that behind with the hard liquor."

Rhodey gave them a judging look, but with his barely restrained smile, it wasn't very effective. "Let me see, you stayed up for 38 hours, ran away from me when I tried to get you to take a break, got a coffee, spilled that coffee all over yourself, and oh yeah, hired some random person from accounting as your new PA. Which by the way, I'm pretty sure Stane is gonna have a fit about. He probably already had some honeypot lined up to report back to him on your every move."

Tony waved him off. Rhodey was always so distrusting of Obi. He was just looking out for the company. So they had hired a new PA. "JARVIS?" 

"Miss Pepper Potts, sir. She works in accounting under Mr. Guterman." He began pulling up her HR files on the holo screens. "Extraordinary performance though to put it kindly, she is not one of his favorites."

"All the more reason to promote her." Tony skimmed and swiped through her file, the background check, previous employment, and copy of her diploma. "Well that explains why he doesn't like her." They had JARVIS spread the files out where Rhodey could see.

Rhodey read through the files a bit slower than Tony but came to the same conclusions. "So she wasn't born Pepper Potts… Would Guterman even know?" Tony hummed in response; it really depended on how much independent research he had done. Knowing the lazy bastard, maybe not. After a few moments, Rhodey said, "You know Stane  _ really _ isn't going to be happy about this."

"It'll be fine. He really doesn't care. He just doesn't want the company to lose face. You know that. Besides, she's my PA, not his. And she's more than qualified. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Rhodey sighed, "If you say so, Tones." 

Tony knew they would never agree on this, so they changed the subject. "So what do you want to do today? You have a few more days of leave right? When do you have to go back?"

Rhodey smiled. "Actually, I got re-stationed."

Tony sat up so fast they almost head butted him. "What? Where? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

Rhodey tried to poke them in the side as he always did because he knew the spot that would make Tony squeak. They dodged and swatted at his hand. "I was gonna tell you, but I was trying to get you to sleep then you ran away from me!"

Tony poked him in the cheek. "Rude. You're rude."

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'm gonna be stationed at Edwards–"

"Wait, the one in California?" Tony interrupted. They couldn't help it. They were so excited to have Rhodey close to them. Close to home. "You'll be so much closer!"

"Yeah which is perfect for my new position…" Rhodey smirked until Tony started poking him again. "Quit, you brat. I'm going to be the new liason to SI."

Tony grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. Their noses kept bumping into each other, but Tony didn't care. Their Rhodey was going to be based in California, just a couple hours away! And have to come to SI for work! Tony jumped up and started pacing.

"We have to have a celebratory dinner." They started listing things off on their fingers. "I can have food from your favorite Italian place delivered and we can get ice cream, and donuts. We need donuts. Lots and lots of donuts." Rhodey was laughing from the couch.

"Tones, you can't just trap me here and fatten me up like the witch from Hansel and Gretel."

Tony sat down in Rhodey's lap, straddling him. "Nonsense. You have a very important job. Besides, I don't need to fatten you up to eat you. I like your ass as it is." Rhodey snorted. "But now that we're on the topic," they continued, grinding down into Rhodey's lap, watching him bite his lips. "I think you deserve a reward, don't you think?"

"Yeah? What were you thinking?" Rhodey asked.

"Crazy monkey sex," Tony deadpanned. Rhodey burst out laughing. "All the crazy monkey sex. Consider it like a calorie down payment for all the junk food we're going to eat."

Rhodey was shaking where he had his forehead resting on Tony's shoulder, and they could hear him let out the occasional wheezy laugh.

Tony had JARVIS place an order with their favorite Italian place, plus an ice cream delivery, plus donuts, and they rode Rhodey on the futon while they waited. It was a celebration. They were allowed to indulge. Maybe.

After they finished eating everything and had collapsed on the flattened out futon, Tony doubted that a little bit.

"I am so going to regret that tomorrow," Rhodey groaned.

"No regrets," Tony said. "Only more donuts."

"I'm pretty sure that isn't how the saying goes, Tones." Rhodey grumbled.

Tony flopped over closer to him. "It is now. Haven't you heard I'm a very rich and important person? I can change a little thing like that, right?"

Rhodey grunted. Tony scooted up the futon towards him. "Please do not touch my stomach," Rhodey said. Tony hummed and wiggled a bit to rest their head on his shoulder, avoiding the rest of his torso.

A few minutes later, Rhodey groaned. "I need to go brush my teeth."

"No, sourpatch," Tony did  _ not _ whine.

Rhodey sat up, and Tony flopped their head onto the futon perhaps a bit too dramatically. He went to brush his teeth, and they sighed melancholically until he came back and gave them a mint scented kiss before laying back down and letting Tony curl around him.

"I'm glad you're here, platypus," Tony murmured.

"Me too, Tones. Love you."

"Love you too." Tony could already feel themselves drifting off. They heard DUM-E roll over and drape a blanket over the two of them and Rhodey thank the bot. Then, they were out.

* * *

Tony was halfway through their first day with Pepper. They had introduced her to JARVIS and had him run her through their usual schedule. Within an hour, she was running their life with terrifying efficiency. That was a good way to describe her in general: terrifyingly efficient.

Tony had finally managed to slip away from her by hiding in their seldom used office – no one expected them to be there. They had a meeting in 10 minutes, but they didn't really need to be there. The plan was to take lunch, head home, and play around in the lab with Rhodey for the rest of the afternoon. Rhodey always had the best ideas – everyone always blamed Tony for the crazy things they got up to, but Rhodey was just as bad.

The coast was clear, so Tony squeezed out from under the desk and grabbed their phone and the keys to the Audi. They were sending a quick text to Rhodey to let him know they were on the way when they almost stepped on the toes of a very shiny, very pointy high heel.

"Tony, really," Pepper said, sounding exasperated. "My little nephews are better at hiding from me than you are. Can you stop trying to give me the slip?" 

They looked up at her and gave her an only slightly fake smile. "In my defense, they probably have more practice. This is my first try. Give me some time."

Pepper shook her head and sighed. "You have that board meeting in a few minutes. JARVIS told me."

"Pepper, no," Tony groaned. "I never go to these things. All those old farts are going to have heart attacks, and it's going to be your fault. Do you really want to become a mass murderer your first day on the job?"

"I think I can handle that," she replied dryly.

With a put upon sigh, Tony headed towards the boardroom, explaining why exactly this was a terrible idea and how they would rather drink one of DUM-E's smoothies than go to the meeting and why DUM-E's smoothies were the worst.

As expected, the meeting was long and boring and terrible, and Tony fled as soon as possible and made sure that Pepper knew in depth what they thought of the meeting and the board members in depth. When they had finished their tirade, Pepper raised a judging eyebrow at them.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" She asked, apparently uncaring about Tony's suffering.

"That will be all, Miss Potts," they sighed.

"It looks like–"

"If you say there's another meeting I'm going to cry," Tony interrupted, pointing an accusing finger at her. "It'll be ugly, and you will suffer. I'm warning you."

"–the rest of your afternoon is free," she finished.

"Oh." Pepper barely stifled a snort but quickly recomposed herself. Tony had no clue what drove them to do it, but they blurted out, "Hey, I bought way too many donuts. Hubris is the folly of man and all that. Do you want to come over, help me and Rhodey out? He's already griping about how I'm trying to get him kicked out of the Air Force which is nonsense by the way." They fought the urge to cringe. They hadn't been that clumsy and awkward since MIT. 

But Pepper just smiled and asked, "Do you have any chocolate glazed?"

"Of course. What do you take me for, a heathen? The blueberry ones are my favorite though. Rhodey likes cake donuts which should be a crime, but it's somehow legal in all 50 states. I checked." They pulled the keys to the escape vehicle out of their pocket and started heading towards the elevator. "Do you want to ride with me or follow me in your car? Also how do you feel about strawberry glazed? This is very important to me."

"I can follow, so I'll have a ride back. And I'm deathly allergic to strawberries, but–" Tony gasped, but she just kept going as they both stepped into the elevator. "–Strawberry glazed donuts pretty much never have real strawberry, so they're fine I guess." Tony gasped again.

"Just  _ fine _ . I'm surrounded by heathens and criminals. This is blasphemy. Betrayed by my own PA. At least you didn't say no to donuts, then I would probably have to fire you."

Pepper snorted and followed them out of the elevator. They separated to go to their own cars. As Tony sank into the plush seat, they couldn't help but think that Pepper was going to be just perfect for the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like about half of almost every chapter written. I don't know why I do this. You might be asking, "Why Kura you just posted three chapters of a brand new fic the same day! Why are none of your other fics updated?" And listen. I d o n t k n o w. Y'all know this isn't even a ship I read often... I also have almost 3k of a new winterironhawk thing in progress. Kura brain 🅱️roke. I have some of a new chap for the wrong number fic written too. Everything be half finished *throws confetti*

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this tagged as nb!Tony. And they will be, but at this point in time, Tony has not yet experienced the ✨ gender crisis ✨ . It'll be explained, but if you want clarification RIGHT NOW, then hmu.
> 
> Also fratboy asshole Ty Stone is based on my own experience with frat boys. I don't know about Greek life at MIT. I can't exactly hit up my highschool friend and be like "hey how are the frats there? I need to know for fic" lmao not that it would even be accurate for early 90s/late 80s. So yeah.


End file.
